


Gratia Mundi

by mokusei_afterdark (mokusei)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Chapter is the Introductory, Gen, It's all Lemons, M/M, One Shot Collection, honestly, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokusei/pseuds/mokusei_afterdark
Summary: Because all of them are a Gift to the world.Overwatch Characters x Reader One-Shot Collection





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly inspired by the Collection "Project Overwatch", in case you haven't read it check it out. It's great.

Hey Hey Hello and Welcome to my newest Story.

So since Overwatch pretty much took over my life and I know most of the fandom is full of thirsty kinksters (same here tbh) I decided to follow the example of Bohemian_Bapsody and write a One-Shot Collection of Smut. Featuring stuff I will just randomly decide on impulse.

But yeah, without further ado I present to you the list of planned Stories (so far, Requests are accepted (selectively)) in **no specific order as I WILL do them impulsively** and which one I have muse for

 

  1. Mercy x Gender Neutral Reader
  2. Mercy x Male Reader
  3. Mercy x Female Reader
  4. Sombra x Gender Neutral Reader
  5. Sombra x Male Reader
  6. Sombra x Female Reader
  7. Junkrat x Male Reader
  8. Junkrat x Female Reader
  9. Roadhog x Female Reader
  10. Soldier 76 x Female Reader
  11. Ana x Male Reader
  12. Reinhardt x Gender Neutral Reader
  13. Reinhardt x Male Reader
  14. Reinhardt x Female Reader
  15. Symmetra x Gender Neutral Reader
  16. Symmetra x Male Reader
  17. Symmetra x Female Reader
  18. Widowmaker x Male Reader
  19. Reaper x Male Reader
  20. D.va x Male Reader
  21. Lúcio x Female Reader
  22. Genji x Female Reader
  23. Hanzo x Male Reader
  24. McCree x Male Reader
  25. Hanzo x Female Reader (Request)
  26. from here on out Requests are open pals




End file.
